


Bandaids Make Everything Better

by Gabberflasted



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on Sweater Weather (@lumosinlove), Domestic Bliss, Julian is a sweet angel boy, M/M, Swimming, big brother Sirius, holidays at Sirius' house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberflasted/pseuds/Gabberflasted
Summary: The Lupin family is staying with Sirius and Remus for a week. Sirius is watching over Julian in the pool while Remus and his parents pop out to the grocery store to get ingredients for dinner. Sirius is a good big brother.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Julian Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 26





	Bandaids Make Everything Better

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweater Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750912) by [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove). 



> This idea popped into my head right before bed, and I just had to type something up super quick. Hope you enjoy it!! :) Based on @lumosinlove‘s wonderful Sweater Weather <3 (potential tw: blood - it’s just a little scrape, nothing too bad but I’m tagging it just in case!

'Be _careful_ , Sirius. He's not a strong swimmer.' Remus reminds Sirius for what feels like the hundredth time in the last ten minutes.

Sirius gives Remus his most confident smile. 'Don't worry Re, I've got him. It'll be fine.' Remus seems to relax just a little at the words of assurance, rolling his shoulders.

'Alright. We'll only be gone an hour at most.' Remus and his parents were going to the supermarket to pick up some ingredients for dinner. They were staying with Sirius and Remus for a week. Sirius was excited, but also nervous. He really wanted the Lupin family to like him. He figured watching over Julian in the pool would have to get him some brownie points.

'I know. Now go!' Sirius shoves Remus on the shoulder playfully, sending him through the door. As Remus' form disappears through the doorway, Sirius hears a muffled 'Remember, he'll get tired after twenty minutes', and takes that as his cue to start his Julian-watching duties in the pool.

As he shuts the sliding door behind him, Sirius sees Julian waiting by the pool gate, his Gryffindor Lions swimming trunks on.

'Hey Sirius, can I go in now? Mum said I had to wait for you.'

Sirius makes his way over to the gate and opens it. 'Yeah buddy, knock yourself out.'

He watches Julian carefully enter the pool, before retreating to one of the wooden sun lounges on the deck. Laying down, Sirius makes sure he can still see Julian in the pool. He won't let anything bad happen to Remus' little brother.

It's all going well until it's time for Julian to get out of the pool. On his way up, he knocks his knee against the edge of the pool. Blood starts trickling down his knee, giving the pool water surrounding him a red tinge.

Seeing the blood running down his leg and into the pool, Jules starts to sniffle, and Sirius can see tears threatening to spill as he rushes towards him.

'Hey Jules, calm down buddy. Let's have a look.' He crouches down to Julian's level to assess the damage.

'Just a scrape,' he says, pulling Jules into a hug, 'let's go inside and get it all cleaned up.' Julian squeezes his arms around Sirius' shoulder tightly, taking comfort in his presence.

If you're lucky, we might have some Lions themed bandaids we can use to cover it up.' Julian perks up at this.

'Really?'

'Of course.' Sirius scoops Julian up, cradling him in his arms like a baby. He knows Julian isn't a baby, but he's never really held any kids Julian's age. Julian smiles up at Sirius, so he figures he's not doing _too_ badly.

After he cleans the scrape and manages to find a Gryffindor Lions bandaid for Jules to put on, Sirius is feeling quite accomplished. Julian has stopped crying - if possible, he looks happier now than he did in the pool.

This week will be fine - if he can take care of an injured Julian, Sirius thinks he can deal with anything that happens this week.


End file.
